Pancakes
by chickennoodlesoupisgreat
Summary: Who knew something so irrelevant could lead to something so wonderful. Set after The Reckoning after the kiss. This is about how Chloe gets Derek to go out with her. Just some Chlerek Fluff One shot.


Pancakes.

Who knew something so irrelevant could be the beginning to something wonderful.

It all started on a cool Wednesday morning when Chloe Saunders, resident Necromancer at the safe house they were currently staying in, woke with a start. She had the feeling that someone was watching her and she was indeed correct. Sitting on the end of her bed was a girl who was about Chloe's age wearing a Minnie mouse night shirt and funky giraffe socks. Liz.

"Liz! Don't scare me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack!" whisper shouted Chloe as she didn't want to wake Tori at...6:30 in the morning.

"What are you doing here at six thirty in the morning?" Chloe asked after checking her alarm clock.

"Well, since I already went to visit my Nana I thought that I would come and see you," Liz replied "Unless you don't want me here" she mumbled dejectedly.

"Of course I want you here, why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno, I just thought you might be a bit busy with _Derek."_ Liz added a teasing lilt to her voice, but not in a nasty way. Liz wasn't like that.

"W-w-what-t do you-u mean-n, t-there's nothing going on with me and D-derek." Said Chloe a bit too fast.

"Don't lie to me; I saw your little kiss this evening."

Chloe gasped and turned red, doing her best impression of a tomato.

"Aha! I knew it! You like Derek!" squealed Liz. "So how are you going to get him to ask you out then?"

Ten minutes later, the plan was done.

 **One hour later. Derek's P.O.V**

I woke up to a delicious scent wafting through the house. Invading my senses and making me go slightly dizzy. I checked the time. Twenty to seven. That is way too early for it to be Simon, Tori, or even Andrew. It was undeniably Chloe. I knew that because of that time but mostly because it was her scent mixed in with the delectable food, making it even better. Looking in the mirror, I grimaced at the spots and greasy hair that hung over my eyes. Looking like this, the fact Chloe still kissed me was still a mystery to me.

After having a quick shower, got dressed brushed my teeth and all that, I trudged down stairs. Only to be greeted with a sight that both confused and amazed me.

Chloe, my mate (but obviously she doesn't know that yet) was in the kitchen at the stove. What's so unusual about that you may wonder? But she was wearing one of my shirts. Looking around, I saw that on the table were two plates, two glasses of orange juice, a bowl of strawberries and a bowl of whipped cream. This only confused me more. What was she doing? Turning around, she gasped when she saw me there and put a hand on her heart. This only made me look at her chest and reminded me what she was wearing. I cleared my throat and asked "Ummm, what are you doing? And why are you wearing my shirt?"

"Well I just thought...b-because you have been so n-nice to me and sav-ved me so often, y-y-you deserved something-g more than just a t-thank you-u." She replied timidly.

"That still doesn't explain why you're wearing my shirt."

"Oh, well I-I did-dn't have any c-clean clothes-s to wear t-to sleep-p in so I-I found this and i-it w-worked as a n-night shir-rt...I didn't t-think you'd m-mind." Chloe answered while looking at the floor the whole time.

"Chlo, it's fine that you're wearing my shirt I don't mind at all. Now, get back to those pancakes before they burn." I said. Smirking when she audibly gasped for the second time that day and turned to the stove.

I leaned against the counter top and watched her cook our pancakes. After about a minute she asked for the spatula and it took me a little too long to realise she was asking me to go get it for her. Handing it over, I watched in awe as she flipped the mouth-watering treat and revealed the perfect golden brown colour on all six.

She then put them on a warm plate and put them on one side of the table. Next she made two more pancakes for herself. My mate beckoned me to the table but as soon as she sat down she gasped, again, and ran to the cupboard and pulled out a jar of icing sugar. As she reached up I was given _quite_ a view of her powder blue lacy underwear. Hey, I'm a guy, so don't judge me. She finally sat down and smiled at me. That smile could turn me into putty under her hands in two seconds flat. No joke.

"Help yourself to any toppings." She said before reaching for the whipped cream and spooning a dollop onto her plate. I could only nod before she added a few strawberries and started eating. Hearing her groan in improvement made _little Derek_ a bit uncomfortable. I cut a piece off my first pancake and bit into it, my eyes widening at the taste.

"Oh my god, Chloe, where did you learn to cook like this? These are amazing!"

"Well since I was on my own quite often I started cooking to pass the time then after a while, my aunt signed me up for a 4 week cooking class near school."

Nodding, I turned back to the delectable meal in front of me and devoured it. I was eying up Chloe's pancake when she giggled and pushed her plate towards me.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Of course, anyway I can just eat the strawberries and whipped cream." She grinned at me before taking a strawberry and dipping it in the cream. As she bit into it she got some cream on her top lip. Obviously not noticing, I smirked as I finished my last bite.

"What?" she asked innocently

"Nothing, you just have some cream on your lips." I explained.

"Oh." Chloe's face turned a shade of red that I didn't know existed as she tried, and failed, to get it with her tongue. It was a hilarious sight to watch and I couldn't help myself...I burst out laughing. Chloe stopped trying and instead jutted out her bottom lip and widened her eyes. I then did something none of us expected. I stood up and picked her up in my arms. And I kissed her. It wasn't just a peck on the lips, no it was full blown. She moaned into the kiss and it spurred me on. My tongue flicked out and captured the offending drop of cream. "Aha." I mumbled and Chloe giggled from the vibrations it caused. Soon we were both out of breath and had to break apart.

Then I told her.

"Chloe, I love you more than anything, and I understand if after you hear this you don't want anything to do with me at all, Chloe...ah...ummm...you are...ugh, I can't say it!"

"Derek, what is it, you're scaring me now." She said with tears pooling in her bright blue eyes.

I took a deep breath and said "Chloe, you are my mate, it means that you are the only girl I will be attracted to, the only person I can share my thoughts with, Chloe you are the only person I will truly love. I love you. I always have and I always will."

By the end of my speech, her tears had fallen. Suddenly she said

"Derek, I love you too, I would do anything for you."

After that she kissed me. It was so gentle but so full of passion, it showed me the truth behind her words. She truly loved me.

Who knew something so irrelevant could be the beginning to something so wonderful? Cause Derek surely didn't.


End file.
